


am i wrong (to love a man)

by taekooks_utopia1230



Category: Halsey (Musician), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Acceptance, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, I Will Go Down With This Ship, LGBTQ Themes, Light Angst, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, OT7, Secret Relationship, Smitten Jeon Jungkook, Smitten Kim Taehyung | V, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, halsey is a sweetheart, yoonmin if you squint hard enough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 07:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taekooks_utopia1230/pseuds/taekooks_utopia1230
Summary: halsey finds out how taehyung and jeongguk treat each other behind closed doors and confronts them about it[texting format]





	1. tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> title inspiration: "kiss the boy" by keiynan lonsdale. this is a texting au btw enjoy!!
> 
> turn on creator's style to read!!!
> 
> halsey's real name is ashley nicolette frangipane btw... just smthg to know before reading :3

ashley  
  
**17th March** 10:55 PM  
omg joon i cant wait to learn the choreo for bwl tmr!!!!  
  
the boys are looking forward to it as well   
  
btw jimin will be teaching u tmr  
  
we're gna have so. much. fun.  
  
ARGHHH I CANT WAIT ALREADY  
  
can tmr come any quicker   
  
IKR   
  
  
  
anyway... guess i'll see u tmr  
  
see yaaa   
  
**Read** 11:03 PM


	2. behave yourselves!!

suga's swaggy kids   
  
**17th March** 11:13 PM  
expensive boi  
guys  
pls behave when ashley comes over tmr  
ashley wHO?  
sunshine  
halsey u dumbass  
how could u not know her real name kooks?  
yeontan's dad  
wait WHAT  
SO UR SAYING HALSEY IS HER STAGE NAME?!?!?!?  
IKR MINDBLOWN  
sunshine  
yall are dumb af   
gramps  
stop spamming  
im trying to sleep over here???  
smol one  
u? sleeping?  
  
yea right  
guys he's making me watch this sappy drama  
worldwide punny guy  
ooOOoOOOOo  
exPOSED  
smol one  
OW YOONGI JUST HIT ME   
omg call the cops  
ANIMAL ABUSE  
yeontan's dad  
nice one babe  
smol one  
fck u kooks :)  
sunshine  
cmon we all know thats taes job   
yeontan's dad  
ohoho ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
smthg i can finally agree on  
expensive boi  
ew yall are REVOLTING  
awh leadernim  
dont be jealous :>  
expensive boi  
n why would i be jealous =="  
cuz im getting the d and u aren't? :>  
expensive boi  
wtf NO  
DENIAL  
gramps  
stfu n go to sleep fcktards  
**Read by all** 11:34 PM


	3. don't let her find out

joonie hyung  
  
**18th March** 10:23 AM  
tae  
ashley's here with us  
u get what im saying right?  
yea yea  
keep my distance from kookie   
i get it  
cmon tae  
u know thats not what i meant  
just  
act like ur not head over heels for each other  
alright?  
alright hyung   
  
**18th March** 2:25 PM  
where u at  
kooks too  
come back to the studio  
lunch break is over  
SORRY HYUNG  
WE'RE COMING   
  
**Read** 2:27 PM


	4. she finds out anyway

ashley  
  
**18th March** 7:10 PM  
hey!!  
thanks for today~  
yall were A M A Z I N G  
i had so much fun   
same here!!!  
great job today  
the boys absolutely adore u   
its been awhile since ive seen them this hyped up during rehearsals  
really??  
are u sure  
cuz jimin seemed pretty annoyed when i wouldnt look at him   
nahh  
he LOVES u  
he wont shut up abt what an amazing dancer u are  
kept asking me if u were coming back   
AWWW KDFDLJSLKDFJ  
HES SUCH A CUTIEEE   
ok maybe i misread that situation   
i guess u did   
so  
i was wondering  
abt?  
taehyung n jungkook  
what abt them???  
cmon joon  
drop the act  
i know love when i see it  
oh  
uhm  
actually  
hold that thought  
ill text u soon  
GTG BYEEEEEE  
**Read** 7:16 PM


	5. WHAT ARE WE GNA DO?!

suga's swaggy kids   
  
**18th March** 7:19 PM  
expensive boi  
GUYS  
WE'RE FCKED  
worldwide punny guy  
what  
what happened  
expensive boi  
its ashley  
she knows abt taekook   
WHAT  
  
WHY DID U TELL HER  
**@yeontan's dad** we're so done for   
expensive boi  
I DIDNT TELL HER  
SHE FIGURED IT OUT ON HER OWN  
gramps  
well  
kinda expected this  
smol one  
NOT HELPING YOONGS  
gramps  
i mean  
that woman aint blind  
even a blind person can see how whipped they are for each other  
sunshine  
yea  
the 2 of u arent exactly subtle abt it  
UGHHHH  
WHAT ARE WE GNA DO  
worldwide punny guy  
first of all  
calm tf down  
we'll figure smthg out  
N WHERE TF IS **@yeontan's dad**??  
gramps  
calm ur tits  
hes probably busy with yeontan  
yeontan's dad  
hi  
what did i miss  
TOOK U LONG ENOUGH   
yeontan's dad  
woah  
bby whats going on  
expensive boi  
ashley found out abt u two  
yeontan's dad  
WHAT  
WHY DID U TELL HER?!?!?!?  
sunshine  
soulmate culture  
ctrl+c ctrl+v  
expensive boi  
like i said  
she figured it out on her own  
yeontan's dad  
so what did u say  
how did u respond  
expensive boi  
i didnt get the chance to  
she said she'll text me soon then she left the chat???  
yeontan's dad  
omg  
we're so fcked  
:((((((  
smol one  
wait  
isnt she gay herself???  
worldwide punny guy  
shes bisexual u uncultured mochi  
smol one  
thats just another word for being gay?  
worldwide punny guy  
THE BIPHOBIA IS REAL  
smol one  
huh??  
gramps  
theres no use worrying abt it now  
lets just wait n see what happens  
expensive boi  
yoongis right  
get some rest  
we'll figure it out tmr  
m sorry hyungs :((  
yeontan's dad  
sorry for causing trouble agn   
expensive boi  
its not ur fault  
both of u  
its just that the world is cruel  
we're supposed to be free to love whoever the fck we want  
but some ppl dont think that way  
we just want to protect yall from those ppl  
yeontan's dad  
hyung   
thank you  
  
expensive boi  
anyway  
eat well n get some rest  
all of u  
**Read by all** 7:37 PM


	6. sejin hyung is the best

sejin's gay sons   
  
**19th March** 8:18 AM  
gayjin hyung   
so joon told me  
that the cats out of the bag?  
apparently  
  
gaytae  
what shud we do hyung  
im scared   
gayjin hyung   
guys  
everything is gna be just fine  
dont worry okay?  
ill do what i can  
why do we have to keep on hiding  
i just dont get it  
why cant ppl just accept us as we are  
whether we love a man or a woman  
arent we all still the same?  
  
gaytae  
babyyy...  
we've talked abt this  
gayjin hyung   
i know it sucks  
believe me  
i would know  
maybe its not as bad for me as it is for u two  
but i get it  
u two have it worse than me i admit  
  
gayjin hyung   
u two are idols, kpop superstars  
n from a conservative country like s. korea no less  
but all this hiding and waiting for the right moment to come  
its all gna be worth it in the end when u do come out  
so both of u  
dont u ever give up fighting for this  
u hear me??  
gaytae  
yes hyung   
i just want u to know that we're so grateful to have u not just as our manager  
but also as a close friend we trust so much  
thank you for everything you've done for us so far  
1000% agree with tae  
we love you so much   
gayjin hyung   
ahhhh these kids  
always making me cry  
now get ur asses ready for the RUN! shooting  
we'll be leaving at 9  
yes hyung!!!!!  
**Read by all** 8:31 AM


	7. i need u

taetae~  
  
**19th March** 8:03 PM  
tae  
bby  
hyung  
TAEEEEEEEEEEE  
YES KOOKIE IM HERE  
stop playing vid games with hobi hyung :<  
whyyyyyyy  
bcuz ur bf said so?  
lmao  
taeeeeeeee  
:(((((((  
let me finish this game at least  
BUT IM CUDDLE DEPRIVED  
i need cuddles  
i need u  
i need u here with me rn  
i think im gna cry  
nooooo dont cry bby  
coming rn  
hold on  
**Read** 8:09 PM


	8. just tryna help

ashley  
  
**20th March** 12:22 PM  
kim namjoon  
uhm  
hi?  
give me taehyung n jungkook's contact  
what r u gna do with it?  
plan their murder  
duhhhh  
WAT WHY???  
JESUS FCKING CHRIST  
I WAS JOKING  
oHH  
  
i just wanna talk to them  
why tho?  
is this abt them being tgt??  
yea  
they might need some advice  
are u... homophobic?? by any chance??????  
joon  
yea?  
im gay myself  
arent u bi?  
its just another word for being gay lmao   
o.O  
ill give u their contacts rn  
thx  
appreciate it  
**Read** 12:27 PM


	9. yay for gay

GAY FOR DAYS   
  
**20th March** 12:33 PM  
what  
whats going on  
new groupchat?????????  
tae  
kookie?  
why are we being added to this?  
no idea  
ash  
WELL HELLO MY FELLOW GAY BRETHREN  
ashley noona???  
ash  
just call me ashley or ash  
uhhh okei???  
tae  
is there smthg u wanna talk to us abt??  
ash  
actually  
yes  
i know u two are dating  
ngl its really obvious  
tae  
oh  
well shit  
omg  
tae?  
can i come to ur room?  
donwanna be alone rn  
tae  
sure bby cmere  
ash  
omfg  
my fcking heart just exploded  
tae  
????  
ash  
u guys are so cute  
tae  
wait  
so ur not against this???  
ash  
n why would i be against this??  
im part of the lgbtq community too  
tae  
bisexual right?  
ash  
exactly  
so dont worry  
i support this  
tae  
wow  
uhm  
thanks  
ash  
dont mention it  
its nothing  
tae  
its means a lot to us  
i guess we're just not used to ppl being this supportive  
our previous manager was so disgusted by it  
he would treat jungkookie n i differently from the rest  
but he was fired after ARMYs saw him threaten to hit my kookie n reported it to bighit  
ash  
omg thats horrible  
tae  
he was a walking nightmare  
n now kookie is scared of ppl like him finding out abt us  
ash  
yea i totally see where ur coming from with this  
homophobia in countries like korea is really serious  
even in other countries as well  
especially our position as musicians n as idols  
ppl tend to have that perfect idol stereotype   
like 'oh u have to be pretty, n perfect, n straight' n sometimes they even expect u to be single???  
its a bunch of bullshit  
we're humans too  
n its only human for us to love another  
n it definitely shouldnt matter whether if its a man or a woman or even a fcking robot  
tae  
ur right  
i just hope ppl could be more open minded  
jungkookie n i have actually been considering of coming out  
our fans deserve to know  
ash  
then go for it  
tae  
we want to  
ash  
whats holding u back?  
tae  
we're a group, a band  
we're not solo artists  
i dont want this to affect the other members' careers too  
ash  
u're afraid ur fans wont support u?  
tae  
well kind of??  
we do have faith in ARMY  
but the doubt is still there u know?  
ash  
ur fans are very supportive n understanding  
sure, there will be some that wont like this n leave the fandom  
but cmon  
who tf cares???  
just think of it as spring cleaning  
u will have new fans that will enter the fandom with the same reason as those who left  
out with the old n in with the new  
maybe they relate more to a band that has a same sex couple?  
it can happen  
totally possible  
with the kids these days  
u'll never know  
nowadays lgbtq is becoming more n more accepted  
more n more ppl are coming out  
they listen to music that has lgbtq representations  
they watch movies with queer characters  
n those who haven't come out yet often turn to music or writing or whatever to express themselves  
im just saying  
if u two decide to come out  
bts could be _that_ group  
the one that every queer person could relate to  
coming out doesn't necessarily mean bad to the group  
it could be the one thing that makes bts more unique  
tae  
we're already unique  
im sorry that was kookie  
ash  
but hes right tho  
tae  
i guess he is   
but everything u said made a lot of sense to us  
i think we really might come out soon  
ash  
thats amazing  
just know that i'll always have your backs  
ARMYs too  
tae  
thanks ashley  
this made us feel so much better   
ash  
my pleasure  
just know that im always by your side  
tae  
  
ash  
  
  
**Read by all** 12:51 PM


	10. supportive queen

sejin's gay sons   
  
**20th March** 1:00 PM  
gaytae  
HYUNG  
SEJIN HYUNG  
gayjin hyung   
WHAT  
gaytae  
WE JUST TEXTED ASHLEY  
gayjin hyung   
WHOOOO  
HALSEY  
gayjin hyung   
WAITTTTT HALSEY ISNT HER REAL NAME?????  
gaytae  
APPARENTLY NOT  
gayjin hyung   
WHAAAAAAAAAAT  
IKRRR  
ANYWAY  
WE TEXTED HER  
gayjin hyung   
????????  
gaytae  
N SHE WAS SO COOL  
SHE WAS SO CHILL WITH US BEING GAY N STUFF  
gaytae  
N SHE GAVE US TONNES OF ADVICE  
gayjin hyung   
HOLY SHIT WHATTT  
WELL THIS WAS UNEXPECTED  
RIGHT?!?!!?!?!?!  
gayjin hyung   
WE STAN A SUPPORTIVE QUEEN  
MOOOOOOD  
gaytae  
why are u two talking so weird  
gayjin hyung   
wym  
this is how the cool kids talk  
right kooks?  
wbk  
gaytae  
huh?????  
omg tae  
stop being such a local smh  
gayjin hyung   
KOOKS  
EDUCATE UR BF  
YEP ON IT  
**Read by all** 1:12 PM


	11. the bbmas

1 month later...

HOUSE OF AUREUM   
  
**1st May** 12:13 PM  
hopeworld  
GUYS  
IM SO HYPED FOR TONIGHT  
SAME  
3RD YEAR AT THE BBMAS  
LETS GET THIS BREAD  
lovely~~  
do yall think we'll win top social artist again??  
lil meow meow  
ofc  
we're gna win top group too  
I WANT IT  
dayum  
if yoongi says it then its definitely happening  
smurf hair  
WBK  
kOOKIE DID I USE IT RIGHT???  
damn tae  
im impressed  
smurf hair  
ANA- OU  
dionysus  
tae texting in stan lingo is driving me insane  
SOMEBODY MAKE IT STOP  
smurf hair  
ITS HOW THE COOL KIDS TALK  
but i guess locals like u cant relate  
dionysus  
BE A LEADER THEY SAID  
IT'LL BE FUN THEY SAID  
N WHERE TF IS JIN  
hopeworld  
flirting  
lil meow meow  
lmao  
with?  
I WANT IT  
the mirror  
obVIOUSLY  
lovely~~  
whAAAT  
ASHLEY HOW DID U KNOW  
LOL  
why am i not surprised  
pro gamer  
i shall grace u all with my presence  
ew  
no one asked  
pro gamer  
THE DISRESPECT  
IM UR HYUNG  
smurf hair  
hyung WHO  
pro gamer  
I WILL NO LONGER BLESS THE TWO OF U WITH MY FLYING KISSES  
thank GOD FOR THAT  
in this lifetime i only need taetae's kisses   
smurf hair  
awh bby   
dionysus  
TOO GAY  
I WANT IT  
NOT GAY ENOUGH  
WE NEED TO SEE IT TO BELIEVE IT  
OH YEA I FORGOT TO MENTION  
TAE! KOOK!  
I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR U  
IM DEDICATING MY PERFORMANCE TONIGHT TO U TWO  
HOT MALE BACKGROUND DANCERS?  
smurf hair  
KOOKIEEEE  
  
JKJK  
I WANT IT  
ITS MUCH BETTER BELIEVE ME  
YOURE GNA LOVE IT  
OMG I CANT WAITTTTTT  
lovely~~  
GUYS  
SEJIN HYUNG WANTS US DOWN AT THE HOTEL LOBBY  
SAID HES GNA TREAT US TO LUNCH  
hopeworld  
THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR??  
LETS GOOOO  
lovely~~  
**@I WANT IT** U NEED TO COME TOO  
I WANT IT  
OKAY IM COMING!!!!  
  
**1st May** 9:02 PM  
dionysus  
DAMN HALSEY   
lovely~~  
U WERE THE ABSOLUTE BESTEST  
hopeworld  
UR PERFORMANCE WAS SO POWERFUL   
ash  THAT WAS   
smurf hair  
kookie cried  
U SNITCH  
U CRIED TOO  
I WANT IT  
awhhh  
thanks guys   
**@jungoo @smurf hair** awhhh did lesbian angst made yall cry?  
smurf hair  
yes it did   
I SWEAR MY EYES WERE JUST SWEATING  
thanks ash  
we loved the performance. so. much.  
pro gamer  
but isnt it like ur last 'without me' performance  
I WANT IT  
it is  IM SAD  
lil meow meow  
dont be sad  
now u've got a new era to look forward to  
I WANT IT  
I guess ur right  
**Read by all** 9:27 PM


	12. coming out

"kookie, you ready?" taehyung asked as he started to set up for their scheduled V Live broadcast. it was the 14th of June, the day that they would come out. 

the members as well as sejin hyung were gathered in the dorm. no one said anything, but the entire group was tensed and anxious. hoping and praying that the outcome would be positive. but even if it weren't, they know they'd stand by each other no matter what. they've been through tears, despair, hardship and challenges together, but also laughter, happiness and success. they were close knitted and not one of them would leave the other behind. 

if they were to go down because of this, then so be it. they've come further than any kpop star could ever wish for anyway. it was way more than they ever dreamed to achieve.

soft words of encouragement and praise as well as gentle pats on the back were given to the couple before they entered the room where they would film the V Live.

"i'm ready hyung, but i'm scared," jeongguk said softly, fingers fidgeting with the stray threads of his ripped jeans. 

"hey, i'm right here, right? everything's going to be just fine. trust me," taehyung reassured before pressing a loving kiss to jeongguk's temple. to be honest, he was scared too, but he had to be strong for jeongguk. the weeks leading up to this were filled with the two of them meeting and seeking advice from celebrities that were part of the LGBTQ community. they met many idols that they looked up to. troye sivan, kehlani, miley cyrus, sam smith, hayley kiyoko, calum scott, lady gaga, even holland and drag queen kim chi and soju from their own country. this was all arranged by sejin hyung with some help from ashley, who hoped that this could ease the change the group would face as a whole when they come out. some sort of building of alliances, as he would say.

"okay, let's do this," jeongguk said before pressing the record button.

"ARMY!!! how are you guys doing? i know we just had bts festa last night, but jeonggukie and i have some news to share," taehyung started off when the view count reached 10,000, which took no time at all.

"i know the past few months i kept telling you guys that i have something big to announce but i never really came around to do it. however, i'm gonna let it out today, once and for all," jeongguk continued, voice shaky. taehyung noticed his shaking hands and he instantly grabbed them in his, squeezing them in reassurance. "i just hope that by the end of this, you will still support bts."

taehyung's eyes scanned through the comment section and he saw that many of the comments that were pouring in were about taekook and how cute they they looked together and how great their performances were yesterday and it made taehyung smile and suddenly all his previous fears and apprehension vanished. he almost wanted to laugh at how they doubted ARMY. their fanbase is remarkable, of course they would be supportive. some of them might even be in the same situation as them and he was excited that they would finally be able to represent those fans too. 

"a lot of fans might have noticed that jeongguk and i are extremely close. some even speculated that we might be more than friends. well, they're right." taehyung turned away from the camera to look over at Jeongguk with affection. "dearest ARMY, meet my boyfriend and the love of my love, jeon jeongguk."

jeongguk was a bright shade of red as pleasant comments came flooding in.

__  
" ahhhh cuties!!!"  
"FCKING CALLED IT"  
"TAEKOOK FOREVER BITCHES!! "  
"AWHHHH SWEEEEET!!!"  
"im lesbian but i dont have the courage like u 2"  
""  
"WHAT"  
"AM I DREAMING"  
"happy for both of u"  
"uwu taekook is real "  
"jikook :((( BUT I SUPPORT THIS TOO"  
"STAY TGT 4EVA "  
"YASSSSS MY OTP"  
"ARMYS GNA FIGHT AGAINST HATERS N HOMOPHOBES FOR YOU TWO"  
"so whens the wedding?"  
"wait they werent tgt before this???"  
"kyaaaaaaaaa "  
"that was gay I LOVE IT"  
"the real question is: who tops"  
"FANFICS ARE REAL AUS ARE REAL!! "  
"ADOPT ME PLS"  
"CONGRATS"  
"vKOOK!!!!!!"  
"SO PROUD OF MY DADS!!!"  


tears of joy filled their eyes at the support they received from their fans. it was going way better than they anticipated. unable to conceal their happiness, they shared a soft kiss, camera long forgotten as more comments flooded in where ARMYs were losing their minds. cheers of relief and happiness could also be heard outside the room.

"i love you."

"i love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on twt @findurgalaxy   
> IM REALLY NICE I PROMISE!!!!!


End file.
